


Whose Revenge?

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, Drabble Sequence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He understood her pain all too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t believe Croaker did that to me!”

Severus tightened his arms around her. He understood her pain all too well.

“He’s going to pay for this,” she muttered into his shoulder. “I’ll show him. He’ll be the laughingstock of the Ministry instead of me!”

“Hermione,” he murmured. “Isn’t it you who usually advises against sinking to the enemy’s level?”

She tensed, then relaxed. “You’re right.” Sniff. “Better to keep him wondering when I’ll get him. Drive him mad.”

“Exactly.” Severus didn’t add that it would make it far easier for _him_ to find the right moment to strike instead.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione hadn’t laughed so hard in years. The sight of Croaker trying to give his big presentation to the Minister and other senior Ministry officials in limerick form more than made up for the way he’d embarrassed her during the proposal hearing last month.

Severus had been right. Now she had the enjoyment of Croaker’s humiliation as well as the knowledge she’d been the better person.

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

When she arrived home, Severus was neither more nor less eager than usual to hear about her day. Somehow, that seemed the most damning evidence possible.

 _Infuriating man!_

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the GrangerSnape100 prompt "public embarrassment."


End file.
